Vani Kahri
Short Bio Vina Kahri grew up on a small farm on the extreme outskirts of Shivanath. It was a hard life, but her parents were able to provide her with all her needs. That changed the day that brigands raided her parents' farm. They took everything of any value, including her parents' lives. She had been out in a small grove near the farm when the raiders arrived. As she left the grove to return home, she saw a huge fire in the direction of her home. By the time Vina returned home none of the farm remained in any salvageable state. Shack razed, house burned to the ground, her parents bodies tortured and strewn in front of the building, Amaravati knew there was nothing left for her here, so she decided her only choice was heading into town to ask some adult for help. After a few days scrounging around in town she finally found a "job" working at The Scoundrel's Alehouse. The innkeeper, a superstitious man named Javas Behl and his wife, Meena, took her in, but not in any sort of real charity. More like indentured slavery. They worked her long hours, doing menial labor, and only "paying" her in scraps of food and a small hammock in the common room. After a while later. Today, Vani has been amongst some of the most important movers and shakers in Shivanath. He training with Mithras continues, she's the oldest spirit binder at the White Tower, she's become something of a street legend in Shivanath, and has a new reputation as a slayer of pedophiles. Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs #Now that I've got this sword, I need to figure out where I stand in terms of fighters. I'm going to go to the IWC ring and figure out just how bad I am. I bet you I'm better than they think. #I could really make money off of this spirit binder thing, maybe I should see about starting a business reading people's fortunes or something. I'll talk to Ajit about seed money. #Persuing the Thugee will get me killed, I'm not fucking with that. Instead, I'll try and convince the leaders of the Spirit Ascendent to back me as the primary spirit caller. Perhaps a definite demonstration of my power. (x). I want a way to protect myself without magic. If I'm going to be an assassin like Mithra I need to work on stealth. That cat capture did not work out as well as intended, maybe I should be more stealthy the next time Mithra has me try to catch the cat? (x). I've discovered that Pinklinka's cult has been wiped out. I will carefully share this information with her. (x). I've never tried spirit binding without Old Mother's supervision, I'm going to the city center to summon the spirits and see what's out there. Instincts #- I always try to blend into crowds, or otherwise avoid notice. #- Never let the innocent suffer without being avenged. #- Pedophiles must die, every last one of them. Traits #Child Prodigy #Drop Dead Gorgeous #Genial #Gifted Reputations # Pervert Punisher (Street, local, Shivanath) # Witch of the Wastrels (Street, local, Shivanath) Long Term Goals #Become a respected and useful member of the team. Game Mechanics ''Demographics Artha Attributes Skills Being Learned Practice Log Wounds'' = Resources - 8rp Gear - 2rp Clothes 1rp, Shoes 1rp Property - 0rp Relationships - 0rp Reputation - 0rp Affiliation - 0rp Spells - 0rp Acquired Items - Notes - Relationships ($ purchased, © circles, † story) † Mithra Bhatt - Master Downtime Training Category:NPC